Do You Wanna Touch?
by princessblaine
Summary: Kurt has boy-pussy and Blaine's known about it since they started dating. The first time they have sex, Blaine's a little more rough than he meant to be and goes down on Kurt to make him feel better.


"Are you sure about this?" Blaine asks again as he leans back against the head board. "I don't want you to feel like I'm pressuring you or that you have to do this. I mean I know we talked about it and you said you were but now we're here and I just want you to be comfortable."

Kurt shifts on his feet, bottom lip sucked between his teeth. "No, I'm ready. I'm so ready," he says softly. He can already feel the wetness between his legs and he subconsciously pulls the edge of his shirt down further. "I just.. I don't want you to be disappointed."

Blaine's gaze drifts down to where the fabric of Kurt's shirt is pinched between his thumb and fore finger. "I honestly don't think I could be disappointed with anything you ever do."

He sounds honest, Kurt will give him that. He walks over to the bed and lets his hands fall to his sides. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Blaine says. "So much."

Blaine moves until he's sitting on the edge of the mattress, Kurt standing between his legs. Kurt looks down at him, still biting on his lower lip. Blaine reaches for the bottom of Kurt's shirt and Kurt answers the silent question in his eyes by lifting his arms so Blaine can pull it up and over his head.

Kurt's shirt drops to the floor and Blaine's palms slide up his torso. "You're.. you're gorgeous, Kurt."

"I-" Kurt tries to reply but is cut off as Blaine wraps his mouth around one of his nipples, tongue flicking over it while he sucks. Kurt can feel the wetness in his pussy growing as his fingers entangle into Blaine's hair. "Blaine, oh god."

One of Blaine's hands move down, finger caressing the skin on the side of Kurt's thigh before his thumb rubs over Kurt's clit. Kurt keens, throws his head back as he feels Blaine's fingers sliding between the wet, pink folds before the tips of two fingers slip inside.

Kurt's knees buckle as Blaine moves his head to his other nipple, teeth catching as his fingers move in and out, slick with how wet Kurt is, how wet he's getting because of Blaine's mouth and fingers.

"Fuck, Blaine," Kurt moans. Blaine's thumb is still moving over the hood of his clit, fingers going deeper with every thrust and twist of Blaine's wrist.

Blaine finally releases his mouth and wraps an arm around Kurt's waist, removing his fingers from Kurt's throbbing pussy before pulling him down onto the bed and pushing on his chest until he's flat on his back.

Kurt gets a lump in his throat as he watches Blaine stand and unclasp his belt buckle before pulling down his jeans and boxer briefs in one sweep. Kurt's gaze drifts down to where Blaine's cock has bounced up against his stomach, enough come on the tip to leave a trail across his abdomen as it bobbed slightly.

"Okay?" Blaine asks.

Kurt nods as Blaine's knees make the bed dip, and his legs spread automatically when Blaine crawls towards him. Blaine sucks in a breath when he looks down, and Kurt has to fight the instinct to clamp his legs closed under the attention.

"No," Blaine mutters and Kurt feels his pussy pulse at the scratchy tone Blaine has. "God, I just want to taste you."

Kurt watches as Blaine brings the fingers that used to be inside him up to his mouth and presses them inside. His tongue swirls around them and he moans softly, pulling them out with a faint popping noise.

Blaine moves up the bed, his eyes dark and blown. He catches Kurt's lips in a quick kiss before he pulls back and looks down. "You taste so fucking amazing Kurt."

Kurt blushes, which he really thinks is pointless at this point. He's naked and spread out underneath his boyfriend, pussy dripping and wet from Blaine's attention.

Blaine kisses him again, tongue licking past his lips before mapping out his mouth. Kurt feels Blaine's cock hot and hard against his thigh and shivers slightly in anticipation. Blaine leans back to look into Kurt's eyes, and Kurt doesn't break eye contact with him while he slides his hand between their bodies, shaking fingers wrapping around Blaine's cock.

"Shit, Kurt," Blaine whispers brokenly, arms shaking from the effort of keeping himself up.

Kurt rubs his thumb over the head, collecting the come pooling there before he begins to move his hand up and down. "Does it feel good?"

Blaine thrusts down into Kurt's fist, his mouth open as he works his hips in little circles. Blaine's cock is bigger than what he'd expected. He'd watched some porn and even though he'd already admitted that to Blaine, he'd never tell him that his cock was bigger than the one he'd seen in the videos.

"So, so good," Blaine finally answers.

Kurt twists his wrist on the upstroke, and Blaine moans and drops his head down to Kurt's lips. The tenderness is gone now, replaced with an unmistakeable hunger as their teeth clatter together.

Blaine breaks away to reach for the side table where Kurt knows there are condoms. Before he can think twice and talk himself out of it, he grabs Blaine's wrist.

"Kurt?" Blaine questions. His eyes are now filled with hesitance and curiosity and Kurt quickly cups his cheek, thumb rubbing underneath.

"I just.. I don't think..I mean," Kurt swallows to regain his bearings. "You haven't been with anyone else, right?" When Blaine shakes his head, Kurt continues. "Neither have I. I was thinking maybe we could go without one, this time? I just really want to feel you."

Blaine's eyes widen and he licks his lips. "You're the first," he says softly and kisses Kurt on the lips. "I want you to be the last, too. If you're sure, we don't need to use one this time."

Kurt exhales in relief, stomach swooping with nerves. "Okay."

Blaine repositions himself over Kurt's body, bringing his hand to push a piece of stray hair from his face. "I honestly have no idea what I'm doing."

Kurt laughs because he's feeling the same way. "Me either," he says.

"I don't want to hurt you," Blaine whispers, his fingers tracing down Kurt's ribs, over his hip bone and down between his legs. Kurt gasps as Blaine's fingers trace over the wet folds, back arching when he pushes two inside and brings them back out, spreading the wetness. "If I hurt you, tell me and I'll stop okay?"

Blaine's fingers continue to move in and out and Kurt can feel himself getting more and more wet with each stroke. "It's supposed to hurt the first -oh- the first time. But it does start to feel good. That's what the internet said, anyways."

Blaine pulls his fingers away, and Kurt watches as he uses the liquid on them to spread over his cock. Right. Blaine's cock. That's going to be inside of him. Kurt reaches for it without thinking, the weight and thickness of it more familiar now that he's already done it once. "So big," he breathes.

"Thank you," Blaine says with a tiny laugh. "Quite the ego boost. But uh, if you don't stop touching me, I'm going to come before I even get inside of you."

Kurt lets go immediately, his hands falling to the bed. "Sorry."

"No, it's okay," Blaine reassures. "I just.. I really want to be inside you when I come."

Kurt props himself onto his elbows and kisses the side of Blaine's mouth. "Okay," he says before he falls back into the pillows. His heart is pounding and he's never been more nervous in his life, but he's also never been more sure of anything either. "I'm ready."

"Okay," Blaine whispers and he reaches down between their bodies, gripping the base of his cock and aligning it with Kurt's entrance.

Kurt exhales and tries to relax when he feels the blunt tip pushing at his pussy. "Blaine."

When Blaine begins to push inside, Kurt instantly clamps his thighs shut, curling in on himself. Blaine drops his head at the same time and his chin hits Kurt's head. "Shit, are you okay?"

Kurt bites his lip to stifle his laughter but fails horribly. "I bit my tongue."

Whatever awkwardness there was quickly dissipates as Blaine begins to laugh too. "Maybe we should stop."

"No. Please, no. I wasn't expecting it to be easy," Kurt says, his giggles subsiding. "Just, go slow. You're um.. you're big."

Blaine blushes, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheek. He kisses Kurt again before dropping his head to Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt hears Blaine suck in a breath and hold it, and he tries to relax as Blaine starts to push his cock in again. The burn and stretch makes Kurt instantly dig his nails into Blaine's back, biting down on his lip so hard that the metallic taste of blood hits his tongue.

"Holy shit, Kurt. You're so fucking tight, shit," Blaine pants into his ear. His mouth moves down Kurt's neck as he pulls out and thrusts back in, hard enough to jolt Kurt up the bed a few inches. "You feel so good."

Kurt whimpers, the stinging sensation still there as Blaine moves in and out of him. Blaine grabs one of his hands, intertwining their fingers and pressing it into the mattress as he rolls his hips back and forth.

"Please tell me this is okay," Blaine groans, sucking a bruise into the pale column of Kurt's neck. "Tell me you're okay."

"I'm okay," Kurt squeaks out, eyes clenched shut as Blaine moves in and out, every thrust harder than the last.

Blaine finds his mouth again and it's all tongue and too much spit and their teeth knock together again. Kurt wraps his legs around Blaine's waist, trying to ignore the pain that's still coming as Blaine fucks him into the mattress.

"Shit, Kurt. I'm gonna come," Blaine says, breathless. His hands disappears between them and Kurt gasps as Blaine's thumbs rubs over the hood of his clit, making him gasp and clench his pussy at the unexpected spark of pleasure that surges through him.

"Fuck, fuck fuck," Blaine grinds out, and Kurt can actually feel the warmth and the pulse of Blaine's cock as he comes inside of him, hips stuttering as he thrusts through his orgasm.

Kurt slides his hand down Blaine's back in a soothing gesture, and quickly wipes his hand on the mattress when he realizes just how much Blaine is sweating.

Thankfully, Blaine collapses on the bed beside him instead of on top of him, his arm thrown carelessly over Kurt's chest. "Wow."

Kurt makes a noise of agreement, his pussy still sore and swollen from being fucked so thoroughly. "Yeah, it was great."

Blaine props himself up onto his elbow and looks down between Kurt's legs. Kurt tries to shut them but Blaine grabs his knee and drags them apart again. "Shit, I made you bleed, Kurt, oh god."

"No, no. It's okay. Um, it's normal, for the um, first time. It's okay," Kurt quickly reassures. "I'm fine. I mean, I'm a little sore but it's normal."

"You didn't come," Blaine says. "I want to make you come."

Kurt swallows and keeps his feet planted as close together as possible. He can feel Blaine's come beginning to drip down his folds and it shouldn't be arousing but it is. "There's always next time."

"Kurt, you're sore. Let me make you feel good. Please?" begs Blaine, already moving down the mattress and between Kurt's legs. "Please?"

Blaine sucks in a breath when his gaze comes to Kurt's pussy and Kurt really has to get used to this because he wants to close his legs under the stare. "Please, Kurt. Let me make you come."

Kurt tenses for only another moment before he lets Blaine push his legs apart and settle between them. "Okay."

Blaine's fingers slide down his slick folds, making him jump. His body can't seem to decide whether it wants to move towards the touch or away from it and so he settles with staying still.

"You're so wet, Kurt," Blaine whispers, and that's all the warning Kurt gets before Blaine's licking him, tongue a little rough and then his lips move over his clit and he's _sucking_. Kurt gasps, back arching off the bed while his hands fly up to grasp the sides of Blaine's head.

"Blaine," Kurt whimpers, his hips moving rhythmically as Blaine slips his tongue lower, probing for a second before pushing inside Kurt's pussy. "Fucking shit, oh god, please don't stop."

Blaine hums, the vibrations sending pulses of pleasure through Kurt's body, his legs coming up to warp around Blaine's head, thighs squeezing while Blaine continues to slip his tongue in and out.

Kurt tenses briefly when he feels Blaine's hand moving from resting on his thigh, inwards until his thumb is rubbing circles over his clit at the same time that Blaine's two fingers slide in beside his tongue, curving perfectly and hitting that perfect little ball inside of him. Somewhere through the haze of pleasure, Kurt remind himself to ask exactly how Blaine knew about that because he only found out about it a few weeks ago.

Blaine pulls back, his fingers and thumb still working on Kurt's pussy. He mouths wetly at Kurt's thigh, teeth scraping over the sensitive flesh. "Come for me baby," Blaine mumbles. "Come on me."

"Shit, Blaine," Kurt moans when Blaine's mouth replaces his thumb, rocking himself onto Blaine's face.

Blaine twists his fingers and with one more press against the nub, Kurt comes, toes curling into Blaine's back while he writhes on the bed, pussy clenching around Blaine's fingers.

Kurt doesn't know how long it is before he relaxes into the mattress, Blaine crawling up the bed and hovering over him before connecting their mouths.

It takes him a second to realize that Blaine's pushing come into his mouth, a mix of both his own and Blaine's, and Kurt sucks onto Blaine's tongue before pushing his own past Blaine's lips and collecting the taste of what's left in his mouth.

Blaine presses another soft kiss to Kurt's lips before he shifts down onto the pillows. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Kurt replies without hesitation. He looks down and see Blaine's hard and can't help but smile. "Ready for round two already?"

Blaine returns the smile. "I'm always ready when it comes to anything with you."


End file.
